fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Yorune Kenta
'Yorune Kenta '(夜音 ケンタ), codenamed CV04/V5-1 is a japanese (Fanloid)Vocaloid, introduced as the mascot for the Vocaloid 5 Engine and the first member of the second Character Vocal Series, and the fourth member overall. Though popular at first, he was quickly overshined by his female equivalent '''Hine Sayo, '''who had become more popular than Kenta, as well as the new mascot of Vocaloid 5, and even is now considered a rival to Miku. However, Kenta still is popular at his own right and is considered to be one of Kagamine Len's best duet partners, since his voice is actually based off Len's. Concept Kenta was created as a male equivalent to Miku in mind, however once he was illustrated, he was created to be a mix of Len and Miku. However his concept once changed again, now he is an android from the future, made to replace Miku. However, he failed in that, and his female equivalent Hine Sayo is much more close to that, compared to him. Etymology His name literally means "Sound of the NIght", while his given name was simply picked randomly. The last name was picked because the Idea of a new male Vocaloid got into the creator's head in the night. It was also inspired because he was supposed to start off by covering Lily Lily Burning Night, a track in the SAM Night Series. He has no Item yet. (Feel free to suggest!) His codename CV04/V5-1 stands for "Character Vocal 04/Vocaloid 5 - First Member". Appearance Since his voice was created through Len, his outfit was inspired by Len's outfit, and the colour scheme is the same as Miku, the first member of the first character vocal series and the overall mascot of Vocaloid . Overall, he wears a grey school shirt, with blue trims at the sleeves, and a blue tie. He has blue, spikey hair and wears black, knee long trousers, knee-high boots and detached black and blue trimmed sleeves. However he also has some original aspects, them being the straps on his shirt and shorts. Relations *Tsukine Keiko - Fellow Character Vocal Series Member. *Hine Sayo - Fellow Character Vocal Series Member, as well as female equivalent. Media featuring Yorune Kenta Trivia * He and Hine Sayo are very similar to Kagamine Rin and Len, as they look similar and are best used in duets like them, however, at the same time, they are very different: ** Rin and Len are supposed to be Mirror Images, who share one soul between two bodies, meaning they are basically the same character with the gender swapped, while Sayo and Kenta are two different characters, with Sayo being created as a female equivalent to Kenta, after Keiko's flop. ** In the Kagamine's case, Rin was created first and Len was made to match her. With Kenta and Sayo, the excact opposite was done. * Like Miku, he is intented to be a Mascot, and the first member of the CV Series (allbeit the second series). However, unlike Miku, Kenta was quickly overshadowed. * With his birthday being the 13th of May, he is 3 months younger than Rin and Len, making him the youngest member of the CV Series.